Just Another MitMiya?... I think NOT
by Mayumi
Summary: it's a mitmiya people.... and flames are accepted with open arms .... I don't care if you'll hate me afterwards...... but heh~ so? at least read it.... PLEASE!!!!!!!


"Itai!"

" What was that all about?" an angry Miyagi told his senior.

" What? You were day dreaming, Kogure told me to do something." Mitsui said, innocently.

:" You needn't do it so hard!" Miyagi retorted.

" What? Kogure tapped ya a while ago, ya wouldn't budge," Mitsui said smugly now.

" Whatever." Miyagi said glaring at Mitsui.

" Maa maa, let's forget about it ne?" Kogure said jumping in.

" Hai hai," Mitsui said lazily.

" Hai sempai," Miyagi said more or less, still angry with Mitsui for hitting him so hard and for waking him in the middle of a beautiful dream, Ayako.

" Ne Ryochin, what were you dreaming about?" Sakuragi asked Miyagi playfully, poking him.

" Baka!" Miyagi said whapping Sakuragi's head.

" RYOCHIN!!!!!" Sakuragi screamed, wearing his angry eyes (yup! I'm an idiot…. I don't what this is called).

*thwap thwap* came the angry sounds of Ayako's fan.

" You two, get back to practice," Ayako said annoyed.

" Aya-chan, don't you love me anymore?" Miyagi asked.

" Ayako-san~" Sakuragi whined. At the sound of both, Ayako just rolled her eyes.

After practice Miyagi who was hurrying to catch Ayako to ask if he could walk her home saw that an unknown guy already beat him. Miyagi also heard the end part of the conversation, in which he held for sorrow.

" Ayako-chan, I reserved a table at one of those restaurants uptown, so will you come with me?" the guy asked.

" Really? But those are so expensive, I don't want to waste your money," Ayako said softly, but loud enough for Miyagi to hear.

" I'll do anything for you Ayako-chan," the guy said as softly as possible, but Miyagi's ears were now growing bigger by the second.

" Sweet talker," Ayako said, giggling a bit for his breath was tickling her ear.

" So will you?" He asked again pressing his mouth against her ear.

" Hai," she said wrapping both arms around his neck. Then he bent down and pressed his mouth on hers, this was where Miyagi ran as fast as his feet can carry him.

Miyagi then ran into Mitsui who fell down because of the impact.

" Watch where your going Miyagi," Mitsui grumbled as he dusted himself off and offered a hand to Miyagi. Then he saw the tear-streaked face of the Miyagi.

" Hey Miyagi, are you all right?" he asked softly crouching before him. Then Miyagi jumped and cried on Mitsui's chest.

" Ne, stop crying, let's say we get you to the comfort room, wash your face and let's buy a beer or two, my brother's got a lot of those," Mitsui said softly as he awkwardly patted Miyagi. Miyagi nodded and Mitsui got up and lead the way. (And no, he didn't carry Miyagi, they ARE in school, that'd cause a lot of rumors)

After Miyagi had washed his face, Mitsui and Miyagi headed to Mitsui's apartment. When they reached it Mitsui immediately asked him to sit down, and tell him why he was crying.

" Maa maa ne, don't you dare start crying again, I want you to tell me what's this all about," Mitsui said firmly.

" Can we not talk about it?" Miyagi answered back, glumly, his face devoid of any expression.

" Well, if you won't talk then I'll make a guess, you tell me if I'm write or wrong," he said, cheerfully, trying to cheer Miyagi up with him. Miyagi only grunted and groaned.

" So…. Is it about Ayako?" Mitsui asked cheerfulness ebbing away when he saw that Miyagi was tearing up again.

" Why does it have to be so painful Mitsui-sempai?" Miyagi whispered, as if tired of life.

" Are you going to tell me about it? I might be able to answer your question if you do," Mitsui said as softly, concern facing up.

Miyagi sighed.

" Okay…" he said.

" Well?" Mitsui asked getting impatient over how Miyagi got frivolous over such a trivial matter.

" Aya-chan…. Kareshi…." Was all Miyagi murmured… that could be heard, I mean.

" Eh? But how can you be so sure that it was Ayako's boyfriend, they could have been just friends you know?" Mitsui asked Miyagi, in doubt.

" She kissed him Sempai, I'm her friend and she never kissed me," Miyagi said half-angry and half-sad.

" Aa, maybe then it was for just one date, you'd never know," Mitsui said.

" Aya-chan's not shallow sempai! She won't kiss on the first date!" Miyagi cried out in her defence.

" How can you be so sure," Mitsui asked him, not convinced.

" How can she be?" Miyagi asked glumly.

" You'll never know…" Mitsui said, trailing off.

" You know…. It'll be better if I go home!" Miyagi said angrily.

" H-hey! Wait! We can drink beer…. And we won't talk about her anymore…. Just drink beer," Mitsui said hastily.

" Beer?" Miyagi asked dubiously.

" Yeah?" Mitsui said.

" Nah! I better go home," Miyagi said, standing up.

" Can I walk you home then, it's late," Mitsui said as he said a lame excuse to walk Miyagi home.

" You know Sempai, that must be the lamest excuse an ex-gangster like you could ever make," Miyagi said amused, " But sure, you can walk me home, I need the company, if it's not any trouble for you I mean."

" Trouble for me? Nah, I need the walk anyway…. stamina problems y'know," Mitsui said sheepishly.

" Aa," Miyagi said and proceeded to wear his shoes and walk to the door.

" Coming? I really got to go now, my mom may be looking for me," Miyagi said.

" Oh! Okay! Coming!" Mitsui said and they walked out the door.

The rest of the way was accompanied by a comfortable, and amiable silence.

When the boys reached Miyagi's house, Miyagi invited Mitsui in.

" Would you like to come in?" Miyagi asked.

" Nah! I better be going home now, my brother might want his dinner, I mean, I did move into his apartment," Mitsui said shortly, waving a hand.

Then Miyagi looked straight into Mitsui's eyes. And Mitsui was held onto that spot.

" Thanks Sempai, I wouldn't have gone through this alone," Miyagi said and bowed.

" Nah, it was my pleasure, I mean, well, it was payback, from what I did before," Mitsui said, scratching his scar.

" Well sempai, thanks anyway," Miyagi said turning around.

" Wait," Mitsui said abruptly.

" Hai," Miyagi said turning around, but was greeted with the lips of Mitsui on his own. It was brief, only a slight touch.

" Ja," Mitsui said, turned around and waved.

Miyagi then unconsciously touched his lips, and then went inside.

*Uh… what did he just do? * Miyagi thought

" Tadaima Kaa-chan!" Miyagi said.

" Okaeri, are you hungry Ryota-chan?" the lady called out from the kitchen.

" I'm not hungry! I'm going to bed!" Miyagi shouted back.

" Okay! Oyasumi!" the lady called out again.

" Hai!" Miyagi said and proceeded to go to his room.

Miyagi dressed himself for bed and proceeded to think.

*Aya-chan~* he thought, but instead of Ayako's face popping to his mind, Mitsui's came instead.

*Sempai? What are you doing in my thoughts? * he thought.

" ARGH!!!!! I'm going to sleep," then he kissed Ayako's picture on his bedside and said goodnight.

************* the next day, at practice ************* (shows how lazy I am)

The next day, Mitsui promptly came to practice, where he saw a very dishevelled Ayako and a helpful Miyagi. Mitsui hid in the shadows as he listened in the conversation.

" …Ryota, he said he didn't like me anymore, he said I was just a bitch, a tease, a girl who calls people, but doesn't let them in," she said while sobbing on his lap.

" Aya-chan, you know that isn't true," Miyagi consoled her.

" B-but, I really like him," she said, sobbing more.

" Maa maa ne Ayako-chan," Kogure said, coming out of the locker room.

" Ko-kogure-sempai," Ayako said, surprised, Miyagi's eyes widened.

" Gomen nasai, I didn't mean it, demo, we all know that's not true," he said gently. Then Ayako ran to him, her head resting on his chest.

" Se-sempai, you don't think I'm any of the things he said?" she said, lifting her head. Kogure shook his head.

" I know that you're a wonderful woman, and he should know that too, he's not blind is he," he said calmly after the initial surprise was worn over.

" Really?" Ayako said softly.

" Really," he answered.

Then Ayako did the least expected thing she could ever imagine, she grabbed Kogure's head, softly, of course she would, he IS taller than her, and pressed her mouth on his.

Miyagi who was sadly watching this silently, suddenly bolted through the door where Mitsui was standing. He then, not looking at where he was going, hit Mitsui.

" I already told you! Watch where you're going Miyagi!" he growled.

" G-gomen sempai," Miyagi said, wiping his tears away, and gulped.

" Nah, was just telling you to watch it, you may get hurt some day," Mitsui said jokingly.

" Now, let's go in now ne? Practice is going to start," Mitsui said, eyes softening.

" Hai!" Miyagi said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

" You don't want to go to practice today huh?" Mitsui asked, voice softening as well. Miyagi then looked up, opened his mouth to say something but found himself nodding to Mitsui's question.

" Well, get up then, we're missing practice," Mitsui said proudly.

" B-but, Mitsui-sempai, we CAN'T miss practice," Miyagi said thoughtfully.

" Hai hai," Mitsui waved off, " I'm sure Anzai-sensei will understand, and besides, everyone'll be so worried about Ayako that they won't even notice us missing," Mitsui said, trying to make sense of everything he said.

" Well, let's go then," Miyagi said after a short moment of deliberation.

And Mitsui carrying his bag (I think they DO have this, I remember Yohei carrying one) under one arm and swinging his free arm made way to a hill, of course with Miyagi in tow.

" Mitsui-sempai! Where ARE we going?" Miysgi asked after a lot of twists and turns.

" Himitsu desu, Miyagi-kun," Mitsui said teasingly then kept quiet through out the whole time they were walking. Then he stopped.

" What now?" Miyagi cried out in desperation.

" We're here," Mitsui said quietly.

" What? Where?" Miyagi asked looking all around.

" Here," Mitsui said, pushing some leaves out of the way, and there, there laid out was the town of Kanagawa. It was beautiful to say the least, especially with the sun setting in the sea, west of the city. It was too beautiful for words, the red of the sun mixing beautifully with the blue of the night sky, and the orange of the rays lighting up the darkening clouds. And Miyagi just stood there and took it all.

" This was where I came, back when I was a gangster," Mitsui said softly. " I always came here to reflect, to think that maybe I could find a way out of the mess I've gone to, sadly I didn't find any solution here, only a relaxed state of mind, that made me go on through everyday life."

" Mitsui-sempai…" but Miyagi's words trailed off, a finger was on his lips.

" Look," Mitsui said, pointing at something that seemed far away, " That's Shohoku high," he said. Miyagi nodded.

" And this," he pointed at Miyagi, " is an angel," he said softly, before claiming Miyagi's lips. The lip-lock held so many secrets, and so many promises.

" Mi-Mitsui-sempai," Miyagi said, after regaining his breath.

" Aishiteru Ryota-kun," Mitsui said as he put his forehead on Miyagi's. Then Miyagi kissed Mitsui with much fervour. Mitsui kissed back with as much passion. Mitsui felt something wet course his cheek. He parted lips with Miyagi.

" Ryota, why are you crying?" he asked softly.

" I'm pathetic, I've been crying so much lately I feel like a girl," Miyagi said, laughing, wiping away his tears harshly.

" You are not pathetic, only a real man cries anyway," Mitsui said, gently taking Miyagi's hands, and wipes Miyagi's tears away, softly this time, then after wiping, his hand goes to Miyagi's chin and Mitsui makes Miyagi look into his eyes.

" I love you, for real, and I'm never going to make you cry," he said.

" I know," Miyagi, whispered, " I know,"

Then Mitsui's lips closed in on Miyagi's, his mouth parting a little.

" Forever," he whispered, then their lips touch, as lights were turning on, like a fairytale.

~ Owari~

Trina: Ooh….

Bad isn't it?

Trina: Nah…. Not too romantic, you my dear have NO romantic bone in your body.

HEY!!! You're supposed to be on my side!

Trina: What? I'm telling the truth…

*pouts* Why?

Trina: You simply followed a line from a song.

SO?

Trina: Proves how much imagination you have…

*eyes begin to water* But you supposed to be on my side….

Trina: Truth's what counts dear….

*sobs* You don't love me anymore….

Trina: Now Master Al, don't be like that.

*sniff* You still love me?

Trina: Of course I do. I'm not called the muse of love for nothing.

*Nods*

Trina: And you all prove to her that you don't hate her fic by reviewing.

*barks and rolls over* THANK YOU!


End file.
